You Got Glomped!
by FireDragonBL
Summary: A bet to glomp your crush! What will Tenten do? And what will the boys do once the rest of the girls decide to join in on the bet? Rated T cuz I said so...I never write fics under T! XD
1. Chapter 1

Short little fic I decided to write up while studying for finals…requested by moonlightpath… lol heheh hiya cousin…XD

…er…as usual, remember to review…longer and more descriptive reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Mainly nejitenten with a lot of other pairing thrown in for fun

**YOU GOT GLOMPED!**

Chapter 1 A Bet

"Hey Ten-chan?"

"Yes?"

"It's getting boring…how 'bout a game…?"

Instantly, all of the girls swerved their heads in Ino's direction.

Sakura grinned evilly at Ino, "And just what do you have in mind, Ino?"

Ino smirked in mischievously in Tenten's direction.

"Tenten…up for a bet?"

The amber-eyed brunette looked at Ino with a confused expression, her eye flickering back and forth between Sakura and Ino, who were both staring at her with very evil auras emitting from them. Temari yawned, lying down on the couch

"Stop it, you're scaring the poor girl…"

"But Tenten's the only girl who hasn't admitted if she liked anyone…"

Tenten now knew where this was going. And she was not going to go there. Without putting up a fight at least. She braced herself.

"So Tenten…seen any hot boys you like lately?"

_Argh…must…defend! RAISE THE SHIELDS!_

"Boys are all the same…why would I notice any?"

This drew a collective gasp from all the girls assembled in Sakura's house.

"How can you say that , Tenten? Is it because you don't have a _boyfriend_?"

They started giggling, causing Tenten to blush furiously. _NOOO! ARM THE PHASERS! FIRE THE FIRST SALVO!_

"Well, unlike you people, I don't waste my time chasing boys…it' interferes with my training. Anyways, wouldn't it be much more satisfying to have a boy chase after you?"

Temari smirked as she closed her eyes, preparing for a nap. "You go girl…"

There were several giggles and some random murmurs.

"God, Tenten, you push yourself too hard…you really should go out and enjoy yourself sometime…"

"Yeah, you know, go to the nearest bar, grab a guy, and dance away the night!"

An uproar of laughter ensued, and Tenten continued to blush. _NOOO SHIELDS FAILING!_

"So Tenten…who do you like? Or should I say…_desire_?"

A long round of "OOOOOH" and "AHHHHH" followed the very personal question. Tenten immediately found every pair of eyes centered on her red face. Well, except Temari, who had fallen asleep.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is your crush? Or maybe you have a secret boyfriend that we don't know about, hmm?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Ooohh…Ten-chan's getting rather touchy on this subject, eh girls?"

"So who is it?"

"It has gotta be Hyuuga, he's the only boy she interacts without while off duty…"

"Yeah, she's always training with him. Or at least that's what she says they're doing…"

Everyone looked back at Tenten, who had successfully turned into a two-bunned tomato. Ino snickered maliciously.

"I knew it. So, you still a virgin?"

"W-W-What d-d y-you mean?"

Temari broke the mood with a loud obtrusive snort as she rolled over and abruptly fell off the couch, hitting the ground with a loud thunk. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyways, so you like Neji right? Or does he like you?"

"" We're just FRIENDS Sakura, FRIENDS!"

"Suuuure…that's what everyone says…"

"I'M NOT JOKING!"

Temari awoke, grunting in annoyance.

"Can't you girls shut up already? I'm trying to sleep. And leave the innocent ones alone, will'ya? There's too few of them left."

The girl looked at each other in confusion.

"Who's the innocent one?"

"Tenten here of course. She's the only one never to have chased a boy actively, dated a boy, kissed a boy, hugged a boy, let alone go to Sex Edu…"

"Oh yeaaah. Tenten played hooky…with whom? WITH HYUUGA NEJI!"

Temari smacked her forehead, "They were training. Now leave the poor girl alone. At least she tries hard to be a kunoichi…"

"Are you saying we're not kunoichis?"

"No, just said you were weak ones."

Sakura and Ino issued war cries and launched themselves upon a startled Temari. Several vicious moments of cat fighting later, Temari brushed herself off as she glared at the two cowering girls. "Learn to fear the power of the tomboy!"

Tenten laughed, giving Temari a high-five. "Hmmm…I think I broke a nail...anyways, now that I'm fully awake, I'm also interested in who Tenten likes…"

"TRAITOR!" Temari giggled at Tenten, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sorry dear, but it's just so intriguing…I mean, you've never told anyone if you liked a boy before…hell, I recall hearing that you didn't like boys in the first place…just kidding," she added hastily as Tenten blanched visibly, "So is it Hyuuga? I mean don't be shy about it, you're the only girl he trusts and acknowledges as a equal. We always see you two together in public, even when you're both off duty. Man, you two are practically soul mates."

Sakura then added, "Here's the bet; give Neji a hug and tell him you love him!"

She flashed Tenten the victory sign. Tenten instantly became lost in her thoughts once again.

_Me? And Neji? We're best of friends, and…I guess I do like him…love him…yeah…but hug him? What if he rejects me?_

"Tenten-san, Im pretty sure Neji-niisan likes you. You're the only girl who affects him this way…well, in fact you're the only thing that affects him this way…"

"Whaaaa?"

"You somehow cause him to open up…there are only two people…myself…he treats me like his younger sister, and you, his best friends and teammate."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"C' on Tenten, we're behind 100 percent of the way!"

"Actually…I'd prefer if you didn't…I'd rather do this myself…"

"So you'll do it?"

"No." And with that, Tenten got up and left, exiting the room silently and fluidly. After she left, the girls looked at each other. Temari smiled. "Don't follow, but I just wanted to tell you guys that she's to going out to meet Neji. Probably will take up the bet…"

* * *

Tenten ran across the rooftops of Konoha, streaking across the skyline like graceful dove. Hundreds of meters below her were the bustling streets of the Village. Merchants, salesmen, and vendors were everywhere, going about their daily businesses. The aromas of hundreds of different food stands wafted through the air of the open markets.

Tenten continued to bound from house to house, tears starting to form. _Temari was right, I don't know anything that I should…I'm such a reject…I've never had a "crush", gone on a date…I don't understand any of my feelings! I've…wasted too much of my life…_

Suddenly, she miscalculated a jump and she tripped over the side of a building, and she plummeted down, towards the ground. She had been blinded by confusion and her tears of innocence.

She closed her eyes as she fell, suddenly too tired to try and save herself. She could sense the ground coming up to meet her, as gasps and cries of shock issued from the passersby and villagers.

Suddenly, she was moving in a different direction, soaring back up past the wooden rafters of a hotel.

She found herself in the protective arms of a Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji…" She looked up at his face, his pearl eyes staring out in front, at the horizon, as they flew towards the forest. She clung to his robes, burying her face in them.

"Thank you…"

Neji looked down at her with concern. He gazed down at the slender figure curled up in his arms, her face buried in his chest. Her prone form brought a rare smile to his serious facade.

* * *

Neji sat in the middle of the wide meadow, sitting amongst the tall grasses and wildflowers. It was times like this that he was at peace. _For once…_

He slumped backwards, admiring the blue clear sky, with some puffy clouds lining the edges of his view. He turned his head to watch the girl beside him sleep. Tenten was curled up into a ball, hugging her legs to herself. Neji smirked as he played with a strand of her hair, which had begun to fall out of its buns. She stirred slightly, and then turned in her sleep, to face Neji, but her face no longer held a frown. She smiled and whispered his name softly, as he placed a comforting hand on her forehead.

"So…what's troubling you?" he asked, even though he knew she wouldn't answer.

"Life causing problems for the both of us again…yes, of course…that must it. Hn…a little sleep wouldn't hurt now…"

It was his turn to start dozing off, as the two teammates basked in the sun in the freedom of the wilderness together.

End chp 1

...last part was kinda random...but nice and sweet XD

So what'd ya ppl think? Should I continue? LONGER REVIEWS! I DON'T CARE IF U R FLAMING ME BUT LONGER REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN SHORT LITTLE "Nice job" REVIEWS!

Ahem… anyways, thx for reading! Cough ignore my bursts of anger…im on medication for stress…


	2. Chapter 2 Poor Kids

…yay, chapter two is here lol

Moonlightpath:P haha tooooo baaaad

The GurlWithNoName: Xd too mushy eh? Lol I was trying to practice romance cuz I sux at it lol

CagedBird-Dee: continuing

Encyser: My apologies, Ill revise chp 1 after finals…

Hibiyuru: ARGH NOOOO A FLAME! XD lol updating as requested

GirlLoki: lol thank u for the long review…nah, Lee would try to get them together…lol and no, Naruto is still an idiot…heh…did u read together forever? Xd I don't recall u reviewing…XD lol

Dark Nadeshiko: Sry, but its naru/hina…XD lee and sakura…actually…I don't think sakura deserves lee lol…

Des: yeah…the girls will literally "get" their guys…lol

Xoni Newcomer: hmmm…well, the girls will have another little get together and raise the stakes a bit…and pity the poor boys…even neji cant escape the wrath of the glomping kunoichis lol

Someone: NEJITENTEN RULZ! …hehe needed to get that out…

MagicalStarlight: too touchy? Pls—er— pls expand on that note…lol

Hokage: okokokok lol updated!

Sakura-angel113: yeah…group participation ppl!

Chapter 2 Poor Kids

Ino mashed her teeth together angrily. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WALKED OUT ON US!"

Temari smirked and walked out the door, gesturing for them to follow.

Once they were outside of Sakura's house, Temari turned to them and said, "Hey guys, how about another bet…see who glomps their crush first?"

"What's the prize?"

"We'll think of something…" Temari smirked evilly. Almost immediately, the other girls copied her expression (except Hinata, who was getting freaked out now). An old man just walked by the yard and happened to spot the group of teens with really maniacal grins on their faces. His eyes popped open, and he hobbled away as quickly as he could. Temari at that point had let out her own version of a diabolical laugh.

"MUAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAH"

This freaked out the other girls. Just a little.

_HAHAHAHAHA WATCH OUT SHIKAMARU, BECAUSE HERE I COME!_

"Oh yeah, Hinata, you need to participate too…"

"B-But T-Temari-san!" she wailed.

"No buts, anyways, you had better make your move soon…Naruto's turning out to be quite a hunk…"

Hinata nearly fainted.

"Haha, just kidding Hinata." The other remaining girls (A/N3 in all, all OC's) grinned and went their way.

* * *

Shikamaru jerked up and straightened out, his face paling.

"Yo, Shika-man, you look like you just saw a ghost…"

"I-I just got a chill down my spine…I have a really bad feeling something scary is gonna happen…" He swallowed nervously and then proceeded to streak to the door.

"Wait!"

"Sorry Chouji, but my primal instincts tell me I'm in danger. I must go now…"

_How troublesome…_

He whipped the door open, and then abruptly slammed it closed and immediately moved a table in front of the door, effectively barricading it.

Now Shikamaru was really freaked out. "Um, Chouji, if you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement…and if that insane sand girl manages to break in here, tell her I went home through the window!"

And with that, Shikamaru dashed down to Chouji's basement. Not paying attention at all, Chouji just shrugged and ate a handful of chips as he watched the television, trying to finish watching "Pokémon", but the door shattered under a gust of wind. _Did he say something?_

"CHOUJI! WHERE'S THAT PINEAPPLE HEAD?"

Without turning his head he pointed towards the basement. A couple minutes later, Chouji was rudely interrupted by Temari's maniacal laughs and Shikamaru's screams of terror. Chouji merely shrugged and continued to watch the television.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the supermarket, wondering whether he wanted sushi or ramen for dinner. _Hmmm…I like the sushi…but the ramen is easier to make…just add water…_

He frowned at the two rectangular packages in his hand. One was instant ramen, while the other was a sushi making kit. He studied the labels intently as he leaned on his cart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur.

Slowly, he placed the two items in his cart, just as he sensed an unknown presence behind him. He spun around, whipping out a kunai. He saw Sakura charging at him at full speed.

"Sakura, what the hell—?"

He whipped around as he sensed another presence behind him. It was Ino, charging at him form the opposite direction. Sasuke's calm eyes flew open as he took in what was happening. _What the hell are they doing?_

The girls were grinning ferally at him. Now he was scared. Imagine two insane girls running straight at you at breakneck speed. Yeah, Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

So he had one brilliant idea that came to mind.

Sakura began screaming, "HE'S MINE HE'S MINE! SASUKE-KUN IS ALL MINE!"

Ino started screaming at the same time, "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE FOREHEAD GIRL!"

By now, they had aroused the attention of most of the shoppers, who were staring at them, some with shock, others in amusement. Many knew of Sasuke's fanclub. This just happened to be expected.

Sakura and Ino simultaneously launched themselves into the air at Sasuke, who merely stood there, as they leapt at him. With a loud crunch, Sakura and Ino found themselves crashing into a log. The real Sasuke stood several meters away, atop a barrel of fruit, clucking his tongue sympathetically.

The two girls rubbed their heads, moaning. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, all teary-eyed and such.

"B-But S-Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke shook his head. "I have no desire to be hugged by either of you. Please don't try anymore…"

He turned around and was slammed into by a whirlwind of pink. Ino stared in amazement as Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground in a heap. She looked beside her confused. The Sakura beside her stuck her tongue out at her and dissipated into smoke.

Sakura grinned to herself, blushing furiously, as she hugged Sasuke with her arms locked in an iron grip around his waist. Sasuke, to her surprise, also started blushing. In addition, he didn't try to pry her off of him. She blinked, her emerald eyes gazing into his deep black ones. She smiled at him, beaming, causing him to blink stupidly.

_Why is she staring at me? And why is she hugging me? On top of me?_

Sasuke cursed his inner emotions. He resisted the urge to slap her and knock her out of LalaLand, but he felt sort of comfortable with her warm weight pressing down on him. _…Oh shit…if that Hyuuga finds out…he'll never let me live this down! Where…is…the EXIT?_

He failed to notice that just about everyone in he market was staring at him and Sakura. His eyes flickered nervously about, ignoring the strange glances and stares, but rather focused on an escape route

In the background, Ino slinked away sadly (A/N don't fret Ino fans, I'll pair her up with someone…).

* * *

Hinata walked shyly through the crowds, lifting her heads only to smile politely and acknowledge everyone who greeted her. Which was just about everyone. So Hinata is walking, nodding her head at people every five seconds just as the nice polite little girl she is. Everyone in the village knew her as she was the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, but they also knew that she was rather shy, though very kind. Thus everyone was rather found of the girl. Now becoming 16, she's a target for all the boys.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hyuuga, how are you today?"

Hinata looked up into the handsome face of Shugo, one of the most sought after bachelors in Konoha. Though not a ninja, he was a wealthy traveling merchant from a old wealthy family. His curly black hair glinted in the sunlight. He threw his head up to purposely cause those springy tresses of his to bounce around his pretty face, causing several girl nearby to swoon. Hinata responded politely, "I-I'm fine. Thank you. Um, Good day then…"

He always makes me feel uneasy 

She walked past him quickly. Or at least tried to, as the man stopped her with his arm, and attempted to charm her with a smile rivaling Maito Gai's. Hinata blushed, and tried to free herself from his hold, but he wouldn't let go.

"Please, let me go!"

"Why? Come now, you know you want to be with me, the wealthiest man in town!"

"N-No, I'm sorry, I already like someone e-else!"

"Well, you can like me too! Come on!"

He began pulling her away from her goal and as much as she tried, Hinata couldn't break free.

"Shugo-san, please, I don't want to h-hurt you!"

"A pretty girl like you? Fight me? You've got to be kidding…"

He threw back his head and laughed.

Hinata had only one choice; she sucked in air and immediately screamed at the top of her lungs, "NEJI-NIISAN!"

Shugo looked at her strangely. "You have a brother?"

"N-No."

"I thought so…"

Shugo turned to find himself with _the_ Hyuuga Neji, Prodigy of Konoha (of course, he didn't know about Neji, being a snobby and pampered brat…).

"Is there a problem…?"

Neji stared unwavering at Shugo, who looked back from him to Hinata, and then back at Neji.

"Hmmm…are you two related perchance?"

"…Are you an imbecile?" Neji activated his Byakugan at that moment, freaking Shugo out of his mind.

As they watched the screaming figure retreat down the main street, Hinata couldn't help but suppress a laugh. "Thank you Neji-niisan!"

"Hn." He disappeared in a blast of wind.

* * *

Neji appeared beside a drowsy Tenten, who was resting under the shade of a large sycamore tree. "Not quite awake yet I see…"

"Nuh uh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind…in the mood for a spar? I wish to continue training…"

"You sure you've recovered from the wounds you got from your last mission? We wouldn't want the great Neji being felled by a mere scratch during training…now would we?"

"Tenten…get up."

"Five more minutes…"

"No."

"NEJI, PUT ME DOWN! AHHHHHHHH HELP MEEEEEE!"

"Fine."

Neji proceeded to drop Tenten on the hard rockground. "Oomph…damn you Neji, don't you know how to treat a girl properly?"

"Hn…" Neji walked a couple meters away from her. "Ready?"

"Whatever…"

"BYAKUGAN! HAKKESHOU: 64 HANDS OF HAKKE!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Neji smirked as he watched Lee bandage Tenten's wounds. "Neji, you suck…"

"I know Ten-chan, I know…" Tenten blushed when he called her by her nickname.

"Neji, you should really be nicer to Tenten…or else you two won't be able to get together late in life!"

They stared at him. He grinned back sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways, you should have given up…"

"…You started out with a Hakkeshou move, you dirty cheapskate…what the hell was I supposed to do? Give up and become your slave?"

"Yes."

"Huh! Neji! How can you talk to such a beautiful budding flower like that?"

"I'm not a flower Lee…and you need a girlfriend…"

Somewhere off in the distant Hidden Village of Rain…

"ACHOOO!" Hitomi pinched her nose as she felt another one coming up.

"Bless you, Hitomi-san"

"Fank ou…ahhh…why am I sneezing now?"Theazure-haired girl quicklygrabbed a tissue box before walking back inside the manor.

End chp 2

You know u love the interconnectedness between fics! Lol review pls …must go study for finals now…


	3. Chapter 3 You Got Pwned

Moonlightpath: hello shikamaru is smart? Oh yeah, he is neji and hinata are perfect siblings lol…I just think its cute when he protects her…

Japponess: HITOMI! ph34r the interconnectedness

Manuca: ok fine with me lol I've always wanted a sister, but I've always had a insane little brother XD ok…I got hugged by a girl recently, so I am fine with htat part…I don't feel like being kissed by girl again yet though - . – some inosasu…followed by inochouji lol LEEHITOMI FOREVAAA! Hitomi-kun will appear randomly in her little omakes…and tenten does have limits too lol as well as neji…thx for the review! It was LONG! (happy days!)

HimeHikari: this fic is actually…if no one really noticed, a prequel to really my long novel "together forever" lol I just put hitomi there to be funny…yes she gets paired with lee lol ino with shino? -.- I was thinking about ino and chouji

Sakura-angel113: lol that is something neji does not do very often…coughcough

Hibiyuru: ROFLOL U GOT A NOSEBLEED FROM READING FICS? Awwww poor hibiyuru lol XD don't worry, ur not a perv…I think…XD

Kodoku: lol hitomi-kun! Neji is very protective of hinata

Harukakanata: lol yes hitomi is from together forever

The8thSin: aahhh noooo the evil fangirl syndrome atrikes again XD

Lil-Donkey: yes ino will be paired with chouji lol

TheGurlWithNoName: hmmm…what can I say to this…? Ah yes…hiashi will want neji to marry hinata…but neji obviously wont allow it…as for the kiss….well…hmmm…I have no idea, but I do hope it happens and yes, sasuke does become a cruel heratless bastard after training with orochimaru for some time…in together forever, he's ditched orochimaru, and is trying to recover bits and pieces of his former life…yes, I am not very found of leetenten…because I always view them as siblings…really good friends…but never lovers…they act like siblings, because lee is very protective of tenten like neji, but in a different way…more like how I portrayed neji and hinata…except in this tenten is a hell lot more aggressive…lol ph34r the pow444 of the tomboy

KeeraSango: lol do not fret for ino will not be forgotten! She'll get her happy ending…though not in this story…XD in my other story, as this counts as sort of a prequel…and I practically flunked my ass off on the finals…well…at least n the Spanish one…

MisSs005: lol hitomi is coming back to rock ur world!

Pyr0master: lol I wish lol I wish and yeah ill put some more sasusaku…after I put some inosasu…well…not really…XD

**Explanations…ok…this is going to be a requel to _Together Forever_ ppl…slightly AU…after chuunin exams temari will saty in konoha a bit and become friends with tenten…and then shortly after she leaves, the sound four come for sasuke…and everything else is same…almost…HITOMI! Hehe….just felt like saying that…**

Chapter 3 You Got Pwned

Neji sighed. It would be over soon he assured himself. _…I am an idiot…_

He closed his eyes. It was hard to concentrate when you're pinned to a tree with two dozen senbon shurikens, and kunais sticking out of your clothing. There was one kunai which had come just a little to close to where it would have hurt most. He had nearly had a heart attack when he saw Tenten smirk at him. Well, she still was smirking at him.

Neji had to give it to the girl. She was good. She was very good. She kicked his ass after Lee bandaged her injuries from the previous spar. Yes indeed, _the_ Hyuuga Neji, the cold, calculating Prodigy of Konoha, had been beat. By a girl on that note…

Tenten leered at him. He glared back. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Tsk tsk…the great Hyuuga Neji, being beaten by a little unknown kunoichi like me…"

She twirled a kunai in her right. "Hm…I have a Hyuuga Neji currently cornered and pinned down…what should I do? Or the question is, what _can _I do?"

Neji did not like where this was going. Neji did not like it at all. Nor was he very, er, _reassured_ with the look on Tenten's face.

"Neji-kun…close you eyes…"

Neji did the opposite. He looked as though his eye were about to pop out of their sockets. "You did not just call me…_Neji-kun_…"

"Actually, I did, _Neji_-kun…now close your eyes."

Fearful of what kind of damage Tenten could do, but knowing that she could do exponentially more whilst in the art of PMS-ing, he reluctantly closed his eyes. Neji was now officially "sweating like a pig".

"Neji, you're sweating like a pig…"

The Hyuuga Neji actually winced when he felt the wind blow over his face when Tenten's hands whipped about him. Surprisingly, he could still feel every part of his body. Except for his left leg, which had fallen asleep. A moment he dropped onto the ground with a short gasp. He opened his eyes to find a grinning Tenten.

"…You…you…"

"I?"

"You didn't do anything…"

"No, of course not," Tenten smiled good-naturedly at him, "Unlike some certain persons we know…" She coughed and began to walk away.

A call from Neji stopped her. She turned around, and gasped, as she found Neji standing about ten centimeters away from her.

"A-Ah N-Neji what are y-you doing?"" She asked, her face slowly turning red, as she attempted to back away. Neji smirked at her and stepped forward.

"Well…I have to thank you for letting me go…" He smiled and leaned close to her face, bringing his lips close to her. She closed her eyes slowly, and the two would've ended up kissing, if Neji had not actually been playing a harmless joke on her.

Neji drew back and paused to study Tenten's features closely. _…ON a scale of one to ten, I'd give her 12 for cuteness…and innocence…hehe…_

The next thing she knew, Tenten found herself on the ground being pinned by Neji. "So who's pinned down now?"

"…Someone who is nice, kind, and caring? And so cute that any other boy wouldn't dare touch?"

_Damn, she has a point there…_

He stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman Neji!"

"Hn."

She attempted to glomp him, but he grabbed her by the waist instead, stopping her.

"Were you just trying to glomp me?"

Tenten blushed and looked down.

"…Don't tell anyone, but I'd say that's rather cute…"

And at that moment, Hell froze over. Tenten looked up in surprise. _Did he just say I was cute?_

"…Why are you staring at me like that?"

Tenten blinked stupidly, and continued to stare at Neji.

"Y-You just called me cute…"

"Hn."

Tenten at that moment felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"…Tenten…why do you look so happy? You're starting to scare me…"

* * *

"Five bucks she's gonna glomp him…"

"Another five that he wants her to…"

"Deal!"

"Well…and Neji's down for the count…I think he's got a nosebleed to boot. Five bucks to me…"

"…Tenten is pretty cute…"

"Don't let Neji hear you, else he'll kill you. I think he likes Tenten, 'cuz he's always so protective of her."

"You are stupid…what do you mean you THINK? OF COURSE HE LIKES HER!"

* * *

Tenten grinned sheepishly, blushing crimson, as she lay atop a confused Neji. He happened to receive a nosebleed the moment he looked down. Mainly due to the fact he looked down her shirt.

"Um, hi?"

"Tenten? Get…off…"

She leapt up, as though stung, and quickly apologized, "I'm really sorry about that! I don't know what came over me!"

She clasped her hands together in front of her face and stared at him with large, tear-filled eyes. Neji blinked. And blinked again. _Cannot…control…brain…_

"That's ok…"

"Yay!" She proceeded to glomp him with a loud OOMPH! Sighing, Neji got up, with Tenten still hanging off him. He gingerly pried her hands off his neck and guided her out of the clearing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Shikamaru was running frantically around Konoha, being pursued by a fanatical Sand girl. He dove behind a dumpster and prayed that the beast—I mean— girl would just pass him by. But…

"FOUND YOU!"

Shikamaru looked above him and immediately screamed like a girl and streaked off screaming bloody murder. Temari jumped off the dumpster, looking very disappointed indeed. "Awww…Shika-kun…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hinata was having issues with just talking to Naruto.

"U-Uh, N-Naruto-kun…u-um…"

"Yes Hinata-chan?" He flashed her his trademark foxy grin, and she blushed furiously.

"Is something wrong Hinata-chan? You look upset…"

"N-No it's j-just that…u-um…" She started playing with her fingers again. The mood was suddenly broken and a shriek rang across the park, and Shikamaru flew past them, pursued by a laughing Temari. The two stood there motionlessly, trying to figure out what had just conspired.

"…W-Was that Shikamaru-san?"

"…I think it was…"

* * *

Sasuke leapt from rooftop to rooftop, hoping he could lose his pursuers. His eyes searched frantically for some escape route, some hiding place. Yes! He spotted one.

He leapt down, bounding off the opposing walls of two adjacent buildings. He quickly walked onto the street, though he kept his head bowed down. Not that that would help him, but hey, it made him feel slightly more secure.

Yes, his brilliant plan was to hide in the men's' bathroom. He smirked to himself, telling himself that he was such a genius to have thought of such a plan.

Unfortunately, Ino wasn't so easily put off by the barriers of society. In o stood patiently next to the men's' room, tapping her foot. A man came off, grinning in relief. Ino wrinkled her nose n disgust, but clasped her hands together in a seal. The man gasped, as suddenly, control of his body was taken over by Ino.

Sasuke snickered evilly to himself, still congratulating himself on his genius. He was sitting in one of the stalls, reading a newspaper. _They'll never catch me in here_. He shrieked as someone abruptly ripped the door open, blinding him with light.

"HAHAHAAAHAHAHA FOUND YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke was thinking of going to a see a mental therapist, as he was smashed against the toilet by another man some five years older than him. Then the realization hit him.

"AAAAAHHHH IT'S OROCHIMARU IN DISGUISE! HEEEEELP I'M BEING ATTACKED BY A GAY SANNIN!"

* * *

Hinata took in a deep breath. In front of her was Naruto. This was her last chance, if she was to ever show her face to the other girls again. Closing her eyes, she launched herself at her target…and bounced off his chest.

"Owww…" She sat up rubbing her nose. _Why do the other girls make it so easy?_

"Hinata-chan, did you just try to glomp me?"

She looked up at him in surprise, then lowered her head shamefully. "Yes Naruto-kun, I did…I'm sorry…"

"Whoa! I was just kidding! You really did? That's pretty cute of you, Hinata-chan!"

"Really?"

"Definitely!"

With a cry of happiness Hinata launched herself upon the hapless Naruto again, and this time, Naruto fell on his rear end rather hard.

"OWEEEEEEE!"

end chp 3

Tenten: When are you going to write more of together forever?

BL: Once I finish another chapter of _Eternal Strife_

Neji: That could take some time…

BL: …no duh XD

Tenten: I don't feel like waiting…

Neji: …Hn…

Shino: …You should update together forever soon…

Ino: Ohmifckinggod! Shino spoke!

Sakura: Now you have to update!

BL: you wish…

Hitomi: when will I appear again BL-sama?

BL: er…I'm working on that…

Shikamaru runs past the group shrieking like a little girl. Temari follows soon after waving a large net on a pole. Everyone sweatdrops


	4. Chapter 4 End of Round 1

**Fire Dragon Studios is Proud to Present…**

**_You Got Glomped!_**

**After several months of idiocy, the wirter has decied to continue this fic because he doesn't feel up to doing any more hw…**

**Chapter 4 End of Round 1**

Hinata took in a deep breath. In front of her was Naruto. This was her last chance, if she was to ever show her face to the other girls again. Closing her eyes, she launched herself at her target…and bounced off his chest.

"Owww…" She sat up rubbing her nose. _Why do the other girls make it so easy?_

"Hinata-chan, did you just try to glomp me?"

She looked up at him in surprise, then lowered her head shamefully. "Yes Naruto-kun, I did…I'm sorry…"

"Whoa! I was just kidding! You really did? That's pretty cute of you, Hinata-chan!"

"Really?"

"Definitely!"

With a cry of happiness Hinata launched herself upon the hapless Naruto again, and this time, Naruto fell on his rear end rather hard.

"OWEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Twenty has passed since Hinata scored a point with Naruto…

* * *

"I'm telling you, man! Those girls have gone insane! THAT STUPID SAND GIRL HAS BEEN CHASING ME ALL AFTERNOON!"

"Shut it Shika-man, they might hear us…"

"…"

"Why so quiet Sasuke-teme?"

"Shut up dobe, I almost got molested by a gay sannin today…"

"Y-You mean Orochimaru?"

"I think so."

"WE GOTTA TELL THE OLD LADY!"

Suddenly, the boys heard a crunching noise outside their little hiding spot. Neji just sat there blinking in the dim light. Shikamaru looked around nervously. Naruto stifled a yawn, while Sasuke, eyes bulging, clasped his hands together for a jutsu. Chouji was still eating, somehow. To break the mood, as well as the secret of their hide-out, Lee sneezed. And he fell backwards through the piece of cloth that hid their secret meeting place view.

"AIEEE IT'S LEE-KUN! THAT MEANS SASUKE-KUN IS SOMEWHERE NEARBY!"

Sasuke swore loudly and immediately dove out of the tree house, hoping to get wawy before the girls realized his location. But too late.

"IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke fell hard as he stumbled over a log. _Oh great, the Uchiha prodigy trips over a fsking log…_

With Sakura and Ino hot on his tail, Sasuke ran away screaming for Kakashi to stop the wild girls,ignoring Lee completely, even after the poor kid fell face-first from a treehouse four stories off the ground.

The boys, after waiting until the screams of the girls had subside, poked their heads out of the treehouse to see what was going about outside.

"Hey Lee," hollered Naruto, "All clear?"

Lee remained in his face-down position, but managed give a trembling thumbs-up with one hand.

"Come on guys, let's boogie!"

The nins leapt down around Lee, and Neji grabbed Lee and slung him over his shoulders. Shikamaru wiped his sweaty brow.

"We need a plan…"

"Can I help with that plan?"

Shikamaru's eyes bulged out, as suddenly Temari poofed into existence beside him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. The remaining boys screamed for their respective mothers (except Naruto, who screamed for ramen and HCouji who screamed for ice cream) and scattered out of the clearing.

Shikamaru sighed and affirmed, "You got me, so now what?"

Temari leapt in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean, 'Now what?'"

"What are you going to do with me now?"

Temari suddenly shrunk herself to her kawaii chibi form with those large watery eyes. She blinked up adorably at him. He blinked stupidly back.

Shikamaru gasped. _It cannot…be! She's! She's!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Naruto and Chouji hid behind a log. He glanced nervously at Chouji, who was nervously crunching on candy bars.

"W-Was that Shikamaru screaming?"

"M-Maybe, I-I-I d-don't want t-to know."

* * *

Neji trudged off away from whatever was going on around the tree house. He'd had enough of this foolish girl-glomp-boy business. It was just so childish. Especially when the blood started running.

"Uh, Neji? Can I walk now?"

"Hn." Neji dropped the Green Beast roughly on to the ground.

"Shouldn't we be running away?"

"…I thought you wanted to be fondled by girls…"

Lee blinked. Did Neji just crack a joke? Or was he stating the obvious? Lee stared at Neji suspiciously. Or at least the back of him, for he was walking away back toward Konoha Village.

The mood was interrupted as Neji was tackled to the ground out of nowhere by a group of girls. Lee noted that you should never walk so closely to the bushes along the side of a road. They could be filled with many strange creatures.

"LEE DON'T JUST SIT THERE DAMMIT HELP!"

* * *

Sakura found a very strange scene. Shikamaru was sitting on a log, while Temari was practically choking his with a massive bear-hug. And Shikamaru was shivering like crazy, an expression on utmost horror on his sweating face. He also happened to be much paler than usual. Temari apparently didn't mind sweat much.

Sakura smacked herself.

"NOOOOOOOOO! TEMARI BEAT ME!"

* * *

Ino smirked evilly as she watched several older men surround a freaked out Sasuke

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS OROCHIMARU! I'LL BEAT DOWN ALL YOUR HENCHMEN! NEVER GIVE UP! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sure was acting weird today.

She clapped her hands, and instantly, the men jumped the terrified Chuunin. But they were all battered back by a fury of raging fists.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MEEEE!"

Ino blinked in shock. _Is Sasuke…foaming at the mouth?_

Sasuke-kun was indeed feeling very strange today, after being chased by girls, and scarily enough, men of all ages. Ino giggled. _He's cute when he's like this…_

"Everyone! Get him!" she ordered, as legion of mind-controlled men charged at the raging Sasuke. Sasuke let loose a cry of defiance and charge too.

Ino touched a finger to his lip, "Well, as they say, no pain, no gain !"

…_Though I hope he doesn't kill anyone…- -;

* * *

_

Later that night, the girls gathered at Sakura's house. Temari grinned triumphantly as she flashed photos of her legion encounter with the pine-apple head. Sakura sighed. She had only been able to get Sasuke in her arms once. She sighed sadly, as she stared dejectedly at the floor.

Ino, on the other hand, was bragging about how she had cornered Sasuke six times and glomped him. Sakura stared suspiciously at Ino.

"How the hell did you manage to get him six times?"

"Easy, I had help."

Sakura pouted at these words and yelled, "That's cheating!"

"There are no rules after all…"

Everyone looked at Tenten, who was gazing absentmindedly out the window. Temari looked at her with concern. Tenten noticed all the pairs of eyes on her and looked back at the group.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"…"

Sakura decided to take a stab. "So how was Neji?"

Temari snorted and everyone stared.

"Sorry, I just thought that came out kinda wrong…"

Tenten stared at Temari and Sakura with a rather peeved expression on her face, which drew giggles from the rest of the girls.

"Yeah…ummm…so really, how was Neji?"

This caused Temari to have another fit of uncontrollable giggles. She wasn't alone, as several other girls finally understood the misapplied…er…we'll leave it at that…

"Well, I glomped Neji…so…"

A chorus of "I did too!" assaulted her. The brown-eyed kunoichi blinked.

"Ok then…now what? The guys are probably scared out of their wits by now."

"I know! Let's do this again for a week! And let's see how many times we can glomp our crush!"

"Or boyfriend," added Temari. She opened a can of soda and chugged it.

"…Shikamaru isn't you boyfriend."

"He will be. Anyways I was talking about Tenten."

"WHAT?" screamed Tenten. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Well it's kinda obvious who Hyuuga would choose as his future bride…I mean seriously, you're the only girl he acknowledges as a human being."

"What about Hinata?"

Hinata waved brightly from a corner of the room.

"…Eww…that's incest…"

"…That wasn't the point…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The shinobi boys gathered in Sasuke's house.

"Why is everyone at my house?"

"Because it's huge and Hyuuga's mansion is undergoing repairs after his last spar with Tenten."

"Okay," Naruot stood up, "The issue at hands gentlemen, is how are we going to escape the girls? They seem intent on glomping us. We need a plan."

Everyone blinked. "Wow, Naruto, you don't sound stupid for once."

"WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE-TEME?"

Naruto hurled himself at the Uchiha heir and the rest of the crew watched in amusement as they tumbled about the room delivering painful blows to each other.

Neji cleared his throat and stood up, "Ok, I don't why everyone is so freaked out all of a sudden. They're just girls. Its not like they'll kill us or something."

All of the boys instantly stopped what they were doing and moved far away from Neji, as though he had some sort of contagious disease. Even Sasuke was looking rather disturbed.

"Y-You can't be N-Neji. E-Either that…o-or you've been SEDUCED BY THE FEMALES! I TOLD YOU TENTEN IS A WITCH! AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Shikamaru immediately leapt up screaming and ran frantically around the room flapping his arms about. Several seconds later, after the rest of the brains in the room had processed this piece of information, their respective bodies began panicking in an orderly fashion.

Neji at that point decided that it would be wise to leave before he was lynched. Thus he left the Uchiha estates and proceeded to leave into the night. Taking one last look, he could still see that last window with the lights on, and shadows of boys running past it. Several seconds later lights began flickering on as the chaos began to spread about the Uchiha complex.

Neji twitched irritably for a moment and then turned around and abruptly shrieked like a girl.

"What's up Neji-kun? You look tired. Do you need help getting back?"

Tenten smiled adorably at the screaming Neji, who felt he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh my god Tenten don't do that again…you actually scared me…"

He brushed his brow of sweat and sighed. Tenten smiled at him again. Neji couldn't help but return the cute smile.

"Did you have dinner yet Neji?"

"No, let's go together. My treat "

* * *

Shikamaru tratracted his telescope. _I knew it...Tenten has bewitched NEJI!_

He soon rejoined the ranks of the screaming boys.

end chapter

K people make my day and review

AN/ I may not update together forever for a while because I HAVE TOO MUCH FREAKING HW!

T3h author expresses his deepest apologies …


	5. Chapter 5 Start! Round 2

YGG

Chapter 5 Start, Round 2 (…and mention of Lee's malodorous habits)

The blue-haired girl smiled happily. It was a bright, cheery day. Why is the author writing about this adorably little creature? Because she is so hot with her amazing hair color no jutsu thingy-mabober.

She sighed happily as she sipped iced tea from a dainty little cup. Her azure tresses flowed about her in the wind, as boys drooled about her. Fortunately her . You ask what does this have to do with the plot? Well that's a good question.

(Author enters professor mode) Well, as this is supposed to take place a couple years before the events of Together Forever, it could be said to be a prequel. Thus, as Hitomi is important to the plot of Together Forever, whereas You Got Glomped is the prequel, thus we are merely pre-introducing a major character . If you are still confused, don't worry, I have no idea what I just said either. Cheers//00+-ness

Hitomi sighed as she heard the blowing of a trumpet.

Training again… 

Sighing, she walked out of the forest back to her beautiful, gargantuan living complex. After getting a change of clothes, she walked out of the massive compound and took a left, walking down the pebbled path to her training complex, which was equally massive. (…yes, she is rich. Well her father is. After all, he's the mizukage…)

"Ah Hitomi-chan, are you ready for today's training session? The boys are all waiting for you."

"Why do I have to fight them everyday? They're no challenge, and I'm worried that I'm going to permanently damage them…"

"Ah don't worry Miss, we've got plenty more boys for training, beating, and…some…heh…other things, if Miss wishes…maybe some girls?"

"BAKA HENTAI! Suitton UMI RYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

"MISTRESS I WAS JUST JOK—"

The ero-advisor was then swamped by a large dragon of water, and flooded out of the premises, along with a couple of the unlucky boys.

Ah the joys of being a first-class kunoichi.

(goes back to actual story)

Tenten happily popped the sushi into her mouth and chewed, relishing the luscious taste of fish, sticky rice, and dried seaweed. Indeed, having the Hyuuga Prodigy as your best-friend was a blessing. Skipping his incredible sexiness, he was quite able to pay for anything.

That explained why Tenten was enjoying a little outing with Neji. She smiled happily at Neji, who glared back her, sipping at his tea. Of course, being glared at Neji wasn't always a bad thing. He had many different glares. It all depended on which one he was giving you.

Tenten had received the ultra-rare you're-annoying-but-cute-so-dinner's-on-me glare. Whipping out a camera, Tenten snapped a shot of Neji's facial expression. Ah yes, the photos of Neji's many glares had become a popular collectible around the female population of Konoha. Tenten was of course, the top collector, as she saw Neji everyday. Neji had gotten used to the camera flashes. He saw them as training against the effect of flashbangs.

"PASS THE SOY SAUCE!"

And Lee was there too. Lee was one of those strange boys who did not believe any myths about the opposite sex. I'm joking. Lee was there for the free pork dumplings and booze. No actually Gai was there for the free booze.

"Gai-sensei, please watch how much you drink."

"Don't worry Neji! I have total control! BEEEEEELCH!"

People around them began staring at them, much to Tenten and Neji's hindrance.

"Gai-SENSEI!"

"Forgive me, my beautiful flower!"

Tenten quickly pulled out a mini-fan and attempted to prevent any spasmic gases from entering her nostrils. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that she had forgotten her fan (it was a gift from Temari). Neji seemed to understand Tenten's plight shortly after Lee released some noxious pork-flavored fume beside him.

"You guys finish up. I'll return to pay the bill."

And with that, he stood up, grabbed Tenten by the waist, andpractically hauled her outside. Right after they left, Lee and Gai spontaneously released enough natural gas to power Konoha through the next winter. This did not represent a very compromising situation to the rest of the customers.

"Neji?"

"Yes Tenten?" He set her down on her feet.

"Why are people running out screaming from the restaurant?"

"…I am suddenly broke. Gai-sensei can take of the bill, so let's go."

Tenten followed Neji obediently as he stalked through the alleys of Konoha, determined to escape the hate-mail fate was sending him.

Meanwhile Lee and Gai were having a contest of ultimate flatulence, and the restaurant owner was crying because all his customers were getting rather sick from the obnoxiously atrocious smell and were leaving/running like hell. Oh yeah, the green—I mean—colorless fumes were also burning his eyes.

I think Gai and Lee have invented a new style of jutsu.

* * *

Two/Threeyears later, during the events of Together Forever…

The azure angel heaved sigh as she sat bound and gagged. The ropes she was tied with seemed to be unusually strong. Even her water blades couldn't cut them.

Not too far off, just at the foot of the mountain, her beloved Lee-kun was fighting through hordes of bandits to rescue her. Though she was blindfolded, she could hear Lee's war cries, which could be heard kilometers away.

Lee was sweating hard. He had taken off his mercury weights, and yet, he was tiring; there were simply too many enemies. But he must fulfill his duty as a youthful man to save his blue flower! Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. A self-created jutsu that he had been forbidden to use by the Hokage herself. It had been banned from usage within Konoha due to its destructive force, which, if released inside the city, it would wipe out the populace, causing great havoc and destruction.

But to save the only girl he loved, he would do anything!

Fortunately, Hitomi was blindfolded, which saved her from the unsightly scene of green—I mean— somewhat colorful fume rising from the forests below. But she did hear the "Green Beast Gas No Jutsu". Fortunately for Lee, she had no idea what it was, never having experienced the attack first hand in the numerous dumpling and sushi stores in Konoha (half of which had been driven out of business due to catastrophic winds occurring inside of the shops).

Tenten and Neji, along with the rest of their team, stood at attention. They were lined along a cliff, and gaping, mouths open, at the horror that unfolded from the forests below.

"This is fox squad, over"

"_Neji-sama, have you spotted the enemy?_"

"Negative, it appears that they have already been neutralized. By Lee himself. We're returning, over."

"_Copy that…"_

Tenten blinked, watching the poisonous clouds spread through the forest, and she could hear the poor animals screaming in agony. This truly was a biological WMD. Konoha had better not let Cloud or Stone get there hands on this.

Actually, thanks to Lee and Gai, Tenten and Neji were currently immune to poison and gas. Well, actually Neji was already immune to poison due to centuries of eugenics, but we'll leave that topic for another time .

Hitomi had also heard bits and pieces of the screams by her captors. She heard something vaguely about Lee taking out pork dumplings and sake.

Several minutes of pregnant silence ensued. Lee then bounded happily up the mountain through the sulfurous clouds.

Soon, he found Hitomi tied up in a cave. Quickly moving, he unbound her her, and with a beam, hugged her with all his strength.

"OOOHHH MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! I CAME IMMEDIATELY TO SAVE YOU!"

"I know, Lee-kun, I know…thank you," she happily returned the hug. Outside the cave on the mountainside, Hitomi found herself staring down at strange green clouds.

"What on earth?"

"Ah, the enemy used poison gas canisters, but I survived!"

Hitomi smiled, "I knew you would come through."

Somewhere in Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, a message from one of the squads."

Tsunade, drinking warm sake, reclined as she opened the envelope and took out the message. At a glance, she leapt and screamed, "HE DID WHAT?"

(Bwahahahaha) Ok ppl, back to the actual timeline of You Got Glomped…

* * *

Neji and Tenten were standing outside the restaurant, staring. The windows had been blown out, and disgustingly wet, obtrusive blasts were sounding off inside.

"…The Hokage will freak…"

"…Nah, she's probably too drunk to care right now…"

"…Hn…a night cap, Tenten?"

"At your place? Can we rent a movie this time?"

Neji snorted derisively before looking at Tenten's puppy face. He then willingly succumbed.

Ze next day…(French romantic music blaring)

Tenten awoke cheerfully, stretched, and got ahead of the competition by ambushing Neji as he walked out of the bathroom. Unfortunately for Neji, Hiashi had just walked into the room. Neji would later be called down to Hiashi's office to discuss the concept of live-in girlfriends, which Neji blatantly denied all charges directed at him. Hiashi them informed him that there were none, and that he should make sure to secure packs of condoms and other materials suitable for such conditions. Neji woke up to find himself in bed a couple hours later.

Tenten continued chucking shurikens absentmindedly, her arms moving in a blur, doing her usual warm ups. At least she was training at the Hyuuga Compound, who, with a personal armory, could supply her with enough weapons to continue chucking for about three hours. Which was quite something, as Tenten's throwing rate had achieved the speed of a machine gun. A multi-barreled mini-gun would be more accurate.

Neji did the usual push-ups and crunches; 200 one-handed push-ups, a hundred per hand. They were literally one-handed push-ups, as he did it with the rest of his body sticking upwards into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Co. did their usual warm-ups and gather in one of the many living rooms of the Uchiha mansion. Shikamaru was drawing up battle plans, as the rest of the boys went over techniques to repel the femme fatales.

Naruto had gathered together a very diverse selection of stinkbombs and fart machines, and he was trying to convince Sasuke to use them. Sasuke merely loaded his pouches with smoke bombs.

"Naruto, this is not a war, it's a genocide. …In other words, we must flee!"

Shikamaru had nailed a giant chalkboard to the wall, and was scribbling madly across it, releasing puffs of yellow and white powder.

Chouji was refilling his calorie count with some rather greasy sausages, and he was helped by Naruto, who was absentmindedly chewing on them while waiting for his ramen to finish.

"All right guys, it's time. Listen up. To defeat the girls, we must not be cornered."

"…Shika, that's a given, their forces outnumber of four to one…and Neji's already been taken into their custody."

"WE MUST SAVE NEJI'S YOUTH," screamed Lee, bursting into the living room with nothing but boxers on.

"I HAVE A YOUTHFUL IDEA! WE SHALL KNOCK THEM OUT WITH OUR SEXY YOUTHFUL BODY!"

Sasuke stared at Lee as though he was looking at a pile of dung covered with flies.

"Are you suggesting that we go straking?"

"…NO! We still have our boxers!"

"…" Naruto thought hard about it, and came to the conclusion that they should follow what Lee said. Shino responded by knocking out both of the dolts, much to the relief of Sasuke.

"Anyways…we're going to form pairs…and patrol the city…"

"That's a retardedly simple plan."

"Well you come up with one, Uchiha."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later…

"Ok, we'll patrol the city. In pairs."

"I'm glad you agree. Now who goes with who?"

"…Lee and Naruto belong together…"

"…I'll go with Shino then."

Shikamaru nodded, "And I'll go with Chouji. And remember that anti-female tactics we went over last night."

"ALL RIGHT MEN! LET'S HUDDLE!" Hollered Shikamaru.

Naruto and Lee jumped up from the sofa, cheering. They were watching football, and their team had just scored. The two did not hear anything Shikamaru hollered at them, so Kiba came out of nowhere and dragged the two to the huddle by the ears.

"On the count of three…"

Everyone put theirs hand into the middle of the circle onto top of each others'.

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

"BOYS—"

"TESTOSTERONE!"

"WTF?"

"…?"

"…?"

"…?"

"…Though I am some what revolted, I am surprised Naruto managed to pronounce that word."

end...

yeah ; i was feeling weird during my free time when i wrote this...heh lol XD review ppl and tell me what you think! ...gotta luv crack XD


End file.
